The Vetting of CJ Cregg
by Ms.M
Summary: Vet you, I'm supposed to vet you. Investigate to discover if there are problems." Now it's CJ's turn


SPOILERS: HE SHALL FROM TIME TO TIME & TAKE OUT THE TRASH DAY, PROP. RESPONSE (SEASON ONE)

DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement is intended. FEEDBACK: YES PLEASE!

ORIGINALLY POSTED: 2/04

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is an idea based on what I thought of when I saw the previews for Feb sweeps 2003 that in the end become the episode "Full Disclosure."

SUMMARY: NBC ANNOUCER GUY: "And he brings this woman into the biggest scandal the White House has seen." (Ok, so hiding MS and killing a world leader isn't-- "the worst") "And someone resigns."

----

"Vet you, I'm supposed to vet you. Investigate to discover if there are problems."

JOSH- A PROPORTIONAL RESPONSE

----

THE VETTING OF CJ CREGG

----

CJ spoke in the dark office. She wasn't alone as she leaned forward in a chair that wasn't hers. She felt embarrassed and tired.

"There was....kissing," she confessed softly and hesitantly.

"How much---?" the voice asked.

"On and off for about a week—"She looked up.

"Recently—!?"

"No, not recently! About four years ago—!"

"How long?"

"How long?"

"How long!?"

"I told you how long?"

"How long? Where they pecks on the check, on the mouth--?!"

"Toby!"

"I need to know how long—What kind--?!"

"Toby!!?" She paused. CJ knew he had to ask, but hated he was asking. "---It's very hard for me to talk about personal matters---"

"Well, they're no longer personal matters when they take place between the Press Secretary to the President of the United States and a White House reporter—!!!"

"Ok, it was stupid!"

"Stupid!!?—Stupid!!?—" Toby stood up and gave her his back. He calmed himself down before looking at her. "You still haven't answered my question----?"

"It was kissing, Toby! And I don't feel like I have to go into detail with you like we're two fifteen-year-old boys in the locker room--!"

"You do when you need us to defend you—"

"We didn't do anything wrong. I don't need defending!"

"You said 'we'—"

"So?"

"You said, 'we' and not 'I'---?"

"Nothing's going on, Toby!?"

"Okay, okay—" Toby put his hand to his forehead and looked for the words. "There was only kissing---?"

"Only kissing—"

"So no---"he hated asking this next question, "petting?"

"Toby!"

"I need to know this, CJ!"

"Well, I don't feel comfortable taking about this with you!"

"Well, I'm sorry you're a little shy---but you didn't seem to be so shy when you were tongue wrestling with the same man who's slammed us in the press on many occasions!"

"That was way out of line!" She stood up.

"CJ!"

"I don't leak stories to Danny!"

"I'm sorry here CJ, but if you look at it close enough it doesn't look so good."

"Well, look closer!"

"As invasive as you feel this is, I need to know the details, CJ. I need to know the language when we deny this ----"

"Those are the details!! We made out a couple of times. No under the shirt action and no heavy petting! Is that the language you're looking for, _buddy boy?_! I don't know where they're getting this, but nothing happened!!!"

"Well, something happened!"

"Not what they're saying---not what Hoynes is saying!" she started to well up. "I didn't have an affair with Danny. I could have and I didn't. I'm very proud of that fact. Because I have self control, Toby!"

"Self control." Toby laughed his unfunny laugh. "You were making out with him in your office!!"He pointed towards CJ's office.

"Ok, we've come to the conclusion once again, that CJ was stupid." She said with angry sarcasm. "No big surprise, right?"

"We don't say that!" He was sincere

"What gets me so mad is that all of you just assumed. You all just assumed it was true—"

"Something was true!" He laughed.

"Not what you thought! You didn't trust me." She calmed herself down. "When will you tell Leo?"

"Now. I'm telling him now—"

"And the President?"

"I'm sure he'll be briefed."

"Briefed—"she commented. CJ couldn't believe her personal life would not only be front-page news, but the contents of a meeting discussed and debated in the oval office.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to leave out the words 'no heavy petting'." Toby stopped at the door, looking back at his friend with compassion. He knew he had been too hard on her. "We're trying to figure out who the source is. Don't worry."

"There is not a source, Toby, because nothing happened. We didn't do anything in front of anyone and we didn't tell anyone. They're making this up—"

"But they had to get something from somebody—"

"Everyone knows we're friends."

"Ok." He paused. "Don't go far."

"Yeah." CJ collapsed, on her right side, into her chair. She looked exhausted.

She remembered back to the press briefing that morning when she got the question.

"CJ, what do you have to say to the reports that Ex-Vice President Hoynes has said that you're seeing a White House reporter?"

"Seeing? Well, I see them all the time. That's the joy and misery of my job, Betsy."

The reporters laughed. CJ smiled.

"No, CJ. Reports are coming out from the Hoynes camp that he is saying he wasn't the only one in the Bartlet Administration who was having an affair and telling secrets. He named you."

"What?" CJ knew she shouldn't have said that, but she was taken by surprise.

"I heard the same thing," a man from the back spoke.

"He said—"Betsy tried to continue.

"Come on, guys. You know me---"

"CJ, are you having a sexual relationship with a White House reporter?"Betsy asked flat out.

"This is ridiculous. No?." She looked over at Carol and back at the group, looking for a reassurance.

"Is that your comment?"Betsy asked.

"It's a ridiculous charge--"

"Is that your comment."

"No?" She wasn't sure what was happening. She felt hot. Her back was sweating.

"So, you're saying no comment?"

"Yes?" she gave her answer as if to say, "is there any other?"

In Toby's office CJ stood up, back in the present, a present she wished she wasn't in. It was dark now and only fifteen hours since the press conference from hell and fourteen hours since Hoynes' remarks reached her desk. In his attempt to make himself look good, or more to make his old "cohorts" look bad, Hoynes commented to the press that he wasn't the only one who was holding pillow talk in the White House. It was all in malice when he gave names: Daniel Concannon and CJ Cregg. He never liked CJ, but then he seemed to not like anyone but his own staff.

CJ took a breath as she stood. She could feel the sweat under her purple blouse and gray camisole. Her head pounded and she looked around, considering what to do next. Josh walked past Toby's office and saw her. He knew she wasn't doing well.

"Hey." Josh called to her grabbing the doorway.

"Yeah."

"CJ, have you slept?"

"No." CJ looked around for her jacket.

"CJ go home."

CJ found her jacket on Toby's couch.

"There are reporters at my home, Josh!" CJ breezed past Josh toward her office. Josh followed her.

"I'm just saying you look tired,"Josh called after her.

"Well, since I'm about to be called into a meeting with the Chief of Staff--- where I'm gonna be fired--- I really don't think I have time for a _cat nap_!" She walked off into her office and past Carol.

"Danny's on the line," Carol spoke as CJ walked past.

"I'm not in!" CJ slammed her office door.

"You are not to see him, CJ!" Leo yelled at her in mid-sentence.

"Yes."

"You can't see him, talk to him, or be anywhere near him without a considerable amount of space between you. Am I clear!!"

"Yes."

"Am I being fired?"

"He hasn't decided yet. So I'd stay on my best behavior!"

"Yes."

"If I may just say something here, Leo." Toby stood up for CJ out of the shadows of the room. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, she didn't." He looked at her. "But it's not about what happened, it's about what it looks like happened." He looked at CJ. "Isn't it, CJ?"

"Yes." She gripped the notebook in her hand and leaned it against her legs.

"How did Hoynes know about this?" Leo looked at Toby

"There's no way he—"CJ tried to interrupt.

"I was talking to Toby." Leo looked back at Toby. CJ again felt mortified.

"CJ says that only she and Danny know."

"And us!"

"And us." Toby agreed.

Leo turned toward his desk. "So Hoynes just---"

"Took gossip and made a very good....guess."Toby remarked.

Leo looked over at Toby. "Lucky us." Leo turned to Josh. "I want Danny in my office now!" Leo turned to CJ. "You, I don't!" He spoke to CJ again. "Get out of here. Go home."

CJ tried to speak.

"She can't,"Josh spoke from the other corner. "She's got reporters camped outside her house."

"Fine. You can stay. But, you will not leave your office until he's out of the building! Out of the building!"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'm done here." Leo gave his attention to his desk and his back to the group. CJ, Josh and Toby started to leave. "Toby, Josh, stay."

CJ heard the remark, but refused to look back as Josh and Toby filed behind her and the door closed. She moved her hair away from her face. She felt shut out.

"Carol," CJ spoke softly. Her voice hurt from stress and emotion. "Could you send someone to my place to get me a change of clothes?" CJ walked into her office.

CJ walked the halls carrying a bottle of water she had salvaged from the mess. It was late and she knew she would soon be 'grounded' to her office. Josh walked over to her.

"Danny's in the building. So, you better—"Josh felt like an idiot telling this to CJ.

"Yeah, I'm going." She was on her way anyway.

"CJ!?" Danny's voice was heard from behind her. CJ turned and saw his face emerging from the other side of the hallway.

"Go." Josh whispered to her. CJ didn't even have to be told.

"CJ!?" Danny ran down the hall.

"Danny." Josh tried to stop him with his voice, but Toby's was more ominous.

"Stay away from her, Danny!" Toby yelled as he exited his office. "Don't talk to her!" Josh stood back and said nothing as Toby walked between Danny and the hallway to CJ's office.

Danny looked at Josh and Josh looked away. Josh couldn't look at Danny. Danny fixated on Toby.

"I just need to talk to her, Toby."Danny took a step toward CJ's office. Toby put his body in Danny's way and spoke to him with his soft-pitched anger.

"You will not talk to her! You will not go near her! You will not rub against her lightly when you pass her in the hall---."

"Hey!"Danny tried to defend himself.

"You will not be with her!"

"I don't think I like what your insinuating."

"Office. Now!" Toby directed Danny toward his office. The place was nearly dead but there were still some people around.

They hovered together in the doorway of Toby's office.

"We know, Danny." Josh spoke softly.

"Know what?" Danny looked at them both.

A woman walked in the background behind many areas of glass. Toby noticed her. So did Josh.

"Leo's office." Josh spoke softly

Danny and Josh followed Toby to Leo's empty office.

"You know what?" Danny spoke as they entered Leo's office.

Josh shut the door behind them and held to the back wall.

"We know that you and CJ were reenacting a drive-in movie in her office."Toby knew how to get right to the point.

"Ok, but that's all that happened. Didn't she tell you that?"

"Yes."Toby continued the fight.

"This crap, and I call it crap because it is—this crap that Hoynes is throwing around, didn't happen. I mean, come on. I'm not having an 'on-going affair the Press Secretary'—"

"But, you wanted to. Everyone knew you wanted to--" It was as if only Toby was in the conversation. Josh didn't know what to say. He stayed out of it.

"Ok. I'll admit that. I wanted to. I'll admit that in closed company, but nothing torrid went on. No one should lose his or her job because I was hitting on the Press Secretary."He looked over at Josh. "Come on?"

"No one's losing their job----yet?" Toby spoke. Josh, again, was very silent for Josh.

'Yet?" Danny didn't like that.

"The President and Leo are discussing it—"

"Oh God." Danny looked toward the door. "I need to talk to her--"

"No! Haven't you heard anything we've been sayin'?"Toby as usual could not believe the conversation he was in.

"Well--- what you've been sayin'---"Josh corrected him since he knew he was being very silent during the argument.

"Shut up!" Toby yelled at Josh.

"Come on?!" Danny was flabbergasted at what Toby was putting him through.

"Danny, could there be anyone you might have told?" Josh tried to help Danny in his tug of war with Toby.

"No." Danny could keep a secret.

"A friend, a relative?" Toby continued with out Josh's concern.

"NO! And even if I did-- how would the Ex-Vice President have found out about it—"

"No one who could have seen you---overheard you around here?"Toby didn't quite believe this.

"No! We were very careful."Danny stopped himself and looked at the men he knew loved CJ and only wanted to protect her. "I wouldn't do that to CJ. I just wouldn't." Just then the doors to Leo's office opened revealing the Oval Office. Danny, Leo, and Josh turned their attention to the door.

"You're here." Leo looked at Danny plainly.

"Yes. Hello, Leo." Danny fixed his jacket.

"He'll see you." Leo stepped aside.

"Yes." Danny walked into the Oval Office and Leo shut the door behind them.

Danny walked out of the Oval Office looking a little shaken, but professional. It was now 3 am and he was surprised to see Josh waiting for him.

"Josh, you been here the whole time?" Danny asked Josh who was slumped over in his seat.

"Yeah--" he yawned. "You done?" He looked at Danny from his position.

"Yeah." Danny laughed. "I'm done."

"You've been pretty quiet. You ok?"

"Danny," Josh looked for the words, "Did I push you two together?"

"What?"

"I mean, I encouraged it. I taunted her. I gave you flirting tips. Did I do this?"

"No, Josh. You didn't do anything. I did this—"

"But I led you guys on. I played fun with it—I thought it was funny-"

"It would've happened, Josh. Didn't matter what you did---I did this. I would have done it no matter what."

Toby appeared from the hallway. "I'm supposed to walk you out." Toby had his hands in his pockets not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah." Danny breathed. Danny knew to take his banishment like a man.

"I'll do it." Josh rose to his feet. "I'll do it." Josh stretched from having been sitting in the chair for a while.

Toby nodded his head and let Josh walk his pal out.

After walking Danny out of the White House, Josh walked to CJ's office. He reached it just as CJ was walking out.

"Toby called he said, 'The coast is clear.' She tried to joke, dressed in an entire new outfit.

"Yeah." Josh looked at her fondly with his hands in his pocket. "Where's Carol?"

'"I set her home. Danny's gone?"

"Yeah, Danny's gone—"

"I don't see what the big deal is? It's not like anyone's really here—And if by some miraculous miracle of faith I keep this job, what are Danny and I supposed to do at the briefings. We stay away from each other it makes us look guilty-"

"He's gone, CJ. He won't be at the briefings. "

"Whatya mean?"

"He won't be at any more of the briefings."

"Nooo, Josh---?!"

"It's for the best—"

"No, Josh--!" She began to walk. "I'm talking to the President--."

"No, CJ, you can't." Josh stopped her. "They're in there discussing you."

"Then I'm calling Danny."She walked into her office and picked up the phone.

"You can't call him, CJ!" Josh followed close behind and took the phone away from her. "You can't call him!"

"Oh, God!' She shrieked. "This isn't fair!"

"I know—." Josh tried to calm her but she sped right through.

"Do you know how frustrating this is! I'm being persecuted for something I thought! Something I didn't act on! I wanted to, so many times. And I held myself back. I didn't do this!" She tossed at the newspapers on her desk causing some of them to spread and fall to the floor. "And now Danny has to pay for it---I may have to pay for it!"'

"He won't fire you—"

"Why, because I'm like a daughter to him, Josh!?" She said mocking a conversation they had four or five years ago. "You covered that last time. Only last time his 'daughter' wasn't accused of trading sex for White House secrets." She looked at the picture of Hoynes on the cover of the _New York Times_, among the papers left on her desk. "I still don't know how he knew------."

"You said it yourself. There was nothing to know. He made it up---based on your friendship. That's it. It was a dirty trick. Done by the worst of the dirty." Josh sat down in CJ's desk chair. "I just can't believe I used to work for that guy." He took a tired sigh.

"It doesn't make sense, Josh? How could rumors of flirting between Danny and I, let alone that we kissed in my closed office, mind you, get to the Vice President? How often was he in the West Wing—"

"Rumors travel fast—You know a man gives a woman a fish—word gets around." Josh tried to make her laugh, but she really wasn't listening.

"No, no." CJ was in deep thought. "He needed something to go on—"she said to herself and looked down at the newspaper again.

"Everyone knew you were friends--he just took that and ran with it. He needed a sex scandal--He just happened to find the one non-sex scandal...."

Josh faded out as CJ's eyes caught a young woman, in the picture, next to the Ex-Vice-President. CJ looked closer at the picture in the paper causing her insides to turn. They say if you look you will find. And CJ Cregg had found it. There, just above the fold, was a face she recognized; a young woman who used to work on her staff.

"Oh, God," CJ spoke and brought her hand to her mouth. She felt sick. Not sick enough to vomit, but sick enough. "I found it. He has it. He has me." Shock was setting in. Reality was setting in.

"What?"

"He has it?" She looked up at Josh

"I don't understand—"Josh stood up and took the paper he knew CJ was looking at. "I know her." Josh seemed to recognize the girl.

"Get her on the phone." CJ was getting cooler by the moment.

"What?"

"Her name is Kathy Cahill."

"What? You think she saw something?"

"I don't know. Get her one the phone." CJ was now a cucumber. "Her number's in the my Rolodex."

"CJ, It's four am!"

"She'll be up." CJ stepped back. "She goes to the gym around this time—"

"Is that how you know her—?"

"No, she used to help out Carol—"CJ looked no-nonsense, but there was something below the surface. She was afraid about what she was going to find, but she was sure she was on the right track.

"How do you remember—?"

"We have the same gym--I use to see her there all the time. Call."

Josh took the phone and found the number in CJ's Rolodex as CJ continued speaking.

"Tell her you're a reporter from the A.P—they're so many she won't know the difference. Tell her you know she's been talking to Hoynes. You won't reveal her name, you just want a quote."

"Ok." Josh spoke to her just as Kathy came on the line. "Yeah, hi. Kathy Cahill?—"

CJ listened to Josh's conversation, waiting for the answer, as Josh made notes. After a moment Josh got off the phone. "It's nothing."

"Read it to me. "

"It's nothing—" Josh hung up the phone on its receiver.

"Read it to me—"

Josh took a breath and looked down at the paper. CJ held her hand on her waist as Josh read.

"She says—about five years ago—Carol sent her to find you--- and she over heard you and Danny outside the pressroom talking---Danny said something to the effect of, "As long as you keep grabbing me and kissing me I don't mind." CJ knew it was something. Her stomach turned. She was caught. Josh still didn't get it and he might never. Josh saw that look in CJ's eyes. "It's just hearsay---"

"Josh, I'm going to need you to tell the President that whenever he's ready I need to see him." CJ took a slip of typing paper off her side computer desk.

"CJ?"Josh was scared as she took a pen and sat down. "It's only hearsay. She's lying? CJ?"

"I'll be right with him, Josh." Josh didn't move. "Go." CJ had her glasses on and was beginning her letter. "I have to do this." Josh just looked at her like a drowned puppy. "GO!" She yelled at him.

CJ walked into the Oval office with a single sheet of paper in her right hand. She thought she'd be nervous, and part of her was, but as a whole she felt in control. CJ knew it was something she had to do. Something she had to do before it got out of hand. Before the subpoenas were sent out. Before the wall she knew her friends would build for her would come tumbling down. She had to plug the hole before the damn broke.

"CJ." The President looked tired. He knew why she was there.

"Mr. President." CJ was confident. She spoke plainly.

"You look tired, CJ. You should go to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning. "He paused. "But then again, I guess it is morning."

"I'm sorry, sir. But I really would like to talk about this now."

"I'm not going to fire you, CJ."

"Sir--?"

"I thought about it, don't get me wrong. But Leo and Toby were right. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Leo and Toby defended me?"

"And Josh---- and Danny."

"About Danny---"

"CJ? It's for the best. For now."

"I just don't think it's fair, Mr. President. He's been a White House reporter for a little over ten years; I've just been here for not even half of those. For you to banish him from the White House—"

"I didn't banish him CJ. We all came to a mutual decision. At least until this thing blows over—"

"He came up with it, sir?" CJ didn't seem to believe it.

"As a matter of fact he did—we all did."He looked over at CJ's hand. "And am I to guess that smart piece of paper in your right hand is your signed resignation?"

"Yes."

The President knew what CJ was doing. She was throwing herself over the flame before it became a fire. He saw her doing what he had asked many to do before her; quit before the scandal become too big. Even if it wasn't completely true. But not CJ. He would not let CJ do that. CJ was different.

"Well, I don't accept it."He walked away from her.

"You're going to have to, sir." CJ's words made the President face her.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to, CJ. That's the beauty of being the President. That and getting a good parking space."

"Mr. President in the next couple of days there will be a story---"

"CJ, I'm not going to fire you for something you were thinking—we're denying the whole thing. Don't worry. They can't prove anything—"

"They can, sir."

"Excuse me, CJ—".

"They can't prove what they think they can prove, but they can prove something. Something that will look like something—"

"I don't think I quite understand what you're getting at, CJ—"

"About four years ago---do you remember---we had to send the Lydells home before the signing of the hate crimes bill—?"

"Yes, the father thought I was soft on gay rights—"

"Yes, sir. I tried to leak the story to Danny—"

"CJ don't tell me this!"He waved her away.

The President always knew his staff leaked information, but was never supposed to hear about it. Leo always told Toby and CJ, "Keep it away from this office."

"I tried and he wouldn't take it--"

"Well good for him—I'm glad someone was thinking with their head."

"He said something, sir. He said something else." She took a breath. "He said something about me grabbing him and kissing him. And, apparently, someone over heard us---"

"And this person talked to Hoynes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, CJ!" The President turned around and wouldn't look at her for a moment. He turned back at her. "I'm still not accepting your resignation." He walked toward her. "So it gets out you were kissing a reporter--when we need to-- most of us try to kiss up to the press, one way or another." He paused. "That was a joke." He took a breath. "But, I guess now is not the time for humor." He looked at CJ again hoping for a response. Nothing. "Ok."He took a breath. "CJ, I believe you---and Danny---when you say nothing happened and so will they. I don't accept—"

"Sir, with all due respect. No, they won't. If I've learned anything in this job, it's not about what it is, it's about what it looks like." I have to do this now before this gets out of hand. "She handed the President her letter, but he wouldn't take it. "I've left a copy on Carol's and Debbie's desks." She placed the paper on the President's desk. "I'm sorry." The President wouldn't look at her and CJ lowered her head and walked out. "I really am." And CJ was gone.

The President took his hands and placed them on the paper. He lowered his head in sadness and in one quick move swept his hand across the desk shattering everything in his path toward the floor.

CJ walked out of the West Wing.

CJ knocked on Danny's door. Why the reporters had decided to stalk her instead of him she had no idea. Perhaps professional courtesy. Danny was very surprised when he answered the door to find CJ standing in front of him.

"Hi." CJ lifted her tired head and looked him in the eye.

"CJ? You look horrible?" He was concerned.

"I wouldn't be entering any beauty pageants any time soon yourself." She sent the zinger back to him. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He let her in, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"You shouldn't be here. And you don't have to apologize. I should be the one--"

"No. No. You shouldn't—"

"CJ—"

"Danny—"

"Will you let me finish!" Danny yelled

"No!" And CJ grabbed and kissed him. Danny succumbed for a moment. Thankful to be feeling her close and letting her warmth flow over him.

"Whoa, wait?" Danny pulled away. "What is this about? What are you doing? This is the worst time for us to be doing this?"

"I want to at least do what I'm being accused of—!"CJ walked away from Danny in a circle. "I resigned as Press Secretary this morning—"

"CJ. No. Why did you do that? He wasn't going to fire you!"

"Hoynes had me—"

"Hoynes is an idiot. He has nothing—"

"Someone overheard us."

"What? No, we were careful."

"A girl, an assistant, an intern, she overheard us. It was a 'take out the trash' day and I was upset. And you tried to comfort me." She was teary eyed. "And I tried to leak you a story, Danny. I tried to leak you a story and you said no because you wanted me to like you. You wanted me to keep kissing you."

"I said that—"

"Yes, you did."

"I said that,"he really was agreeing with her. "I remember." He said softly

"Kiss me, Danny." She cried out. "Do more than kiss me! Do everything, and kiss me. I want it all. Just do something!"

Danny looked at her as she cried out in pain. Every word made Danny ache for her. He wanted to heal her so badly.

All the while, CJ continued speaking. "I want to touch you and feel you. I want to have a reason I feel so badly. I want a reason why I'm being accused of all of this. I feel so mortified and humiliated and I didn't even do anything! Make it go away! Make it stop! I want you. I want to give in."

"No, CJ. Don't--not like this. I can't make it go away. I started it and I can't make it go away."He walked closer to her unsure if he could or should touch her. He was nearly breaking down, distraught at what he felt he had done to her. "I did this. I did this." Danny continued.

CJ broke down finally and Danny held her. He held her tightly. He didn't want to let go.

"I fell for you." CJ tried to kiss him. Danny stopped her softly and tenderly. "I fell for you." She said in a whisper lowering her head on to his shoulder.

"Not like this, CJ." He made her look at him. "I won't make love to you just to prove them right—"

"Prove me right." She whispered in his ear. "I want this. I want you. Prove me right."

She fell limp in his arms from all the day's goings on. Danny could feel her back heaving. He pulled her body close and scooped her up in his arms. CJ, like a newborn baby, clung to his neck with her arms around him. Her head rested on his shoulder. Danny carried CJ into his bedroom.

Josh walked past Carol's still empty desk and into CJ's office.

"CJ?" He yelled looking for his friend. "CJ?" Josh walked out of CJ's office.

"She's not here." Toby's soft voice could be heard from Carol's desk.

"You scared me to death there, Toby!" Josh turned his head to see Toby' face emerged from the darkness of the room.

Toby held CJ's resignation in his hand. He stood and shoved Josh the paper. "She's not here because she-- QUIT!"

"No!?" Josh looked at the paper as Toby disappeared out the door. What Josh had feared was true.

Danny lightly placed CJ on his large king-sized bed. She laid back resting her back on the cushioned comforter. She was emotionally drained and Danny wasn't about to take advantage of her. Danny leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep," he said to her softly looking at her in the eye.

"Don't leave?" She spoke as she took his arm.

"Yeah."

Danny slid beside CJ and she nestled into his torso and chest. Danny wrapped his right arm around her. The night turned to day. CJ fell asleep. Danny never did.

Leo entered the Oval Office, not expecting to see the President and yet he did. President Bartlet stood, with his hands firmly on his desk, framing his body.

"Sir, have you slept yet? I didn't think I'd find you up?"

Leo walked over to his friend as he talked. President Bartlet slowly turned around with CJ's letter in his hand.

"I hold in my hand a resignation letter from a one Miss Claudia Jean Cregg. Fix this, Leo. Fix it now."

-----

BLACK OUT: CREDITS

Please check out my sequel: Fallen


End file.
